


Permanence

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Episode s7e13 The Name of the Doctor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will never, ever forget you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanence

**Author's Note:**

> Mindless fluffy smut written while intoxicated.

"I lost you twice," Vastra says, ghosting the words across Jenny's pink skin, sending pinpricks rising over her arms. Delicately, she presses a kiss into each one, amused as Jenny writhes beneath her, wanting her mouth elsewhere as soon as is feasible.

Vastra has no intention of rushing.

"I'm sorry," Jenny says, again, always. She hates leaving Vastra's side, hates even the thought of her alone. Vastra was so alone, she remembers, not wanting to remember. Alone and full of fear and anger.

Strax reverted to his old violent self as the Doctor was written out of time, but Vastra reverted only to the fear, the sorrow. Ache threatens to overtake her now in this intimate moment, and she gasps until Jenny's hand slips down from where she holds the iron bars of the bedstand. Jenny strokes her chin, the vaguely daft, vaguely mischievous smile encouraging her.

She almost lost that smile. Twice.

Vastra rests her head on the skin beneath Jenny's breasts, warming them with her breaths. Again Jenny wriggles in a broad hint that her lady wife's tongue might be better engaged, perhaps in tasting the flushed red nipples in her gaze? But Vastra prefers to pet her now, to stroke the goosepimples and the soft hair on her arms. She called Jenny an ape more than once, and sometimes that word comes first to her lips, even before kisses do. Her lovely ape. Her loved ape.

"I was so frightened."

"I'll always come back. I promised, didn't I?"

Meaningless, Vastra knows, no matter how much she meant the words. Vastra's own species means her life will be long, and her love cannot. They will steal their time together, never own it.

As if reading her mind, Jenny says, "We're together now. That's all we need." Her other hand releases the bedpost, no grasping on for dear life as Vastra joyfully ravishes her tonight, more's the pity. Instead she tugs gently on Vastra's head until they are face to face. A lovers' pose, Vastra thinks, appropriate if not quite their norm. She repositions herself atop Jenny's willing body, resting her hips between Jenny's spread legs.

"We are here," Jenny says, "and you never forgot me."

"I never could." The horror that slid into her veins as Jenny vanished, as Strax turned on her, threatens her again. He could not remember, but she had every detail of her life with both of them scorched into her memory. They were both time-travellers, both marked by the Vortex and not as subject to sudden change as others might be, but Jenny was lost and Strax forgot, and Vastra remembered for all of them. "I remembered because I love you," she breathes into Jenny's mouth right before the kiss.

Human mouths are so unlike those of her lost sisters, so full of strange ridges and blunt rather than sharp teeth. The difference intoxicates her every time she presses her lips to Jenny's, every time her wife's mouth opens to her with a pleased sigh, every time Jenny eagerly kisses her right back.

It's not just her mouth now. Jenny's nimble hands have found their way between them, tug and push until they are nearly as close below as they are above, and her practised fingers stroke until Vastra has to tear away from the kiss with a stifled, "Ah!"

"I'm always here," Jenny whispers, using just her thumb and forefinger to grasp a soft but rhythmic hold on Vastra's most sensitive folds. When they first kissed, when they first met each other in naked delight beside a warm fire, Jenny expressed wonder how delicate Vastra's scales became in the soft place between her legs, and how beautiful her green membranes were. Right after, Jenny first darted her oh so human pink tongue against nerves untouched for millions of years. Jenny relished the differences between them, and the similarities, and even now she keeps that same puckish grin as she fondles and strokes and loves the secret places of Vastra's body.

Late, Vastra dips her own hand down to pleasure her wife, only to find Jenny's other hand happily occupied there as well. Clever girl, Vastra thinks and almost breathes, as she feels both hands move between them, selfishly relishing every twist and nudge.

"I will never, ever forget you," she promises in a kiss to Jenny's shoulder, and Jenny tenses beneath her, her body caught in the electric shock of her climax. Vastra joins her now, her own hand coaxing the pleasure out more as she watches the beautiful turn of Jenny's face. "Never," she promises again, as she feels the first uncoiling of the aftermath, as Jenny stops touching herself and meets Vastra in another kiss.

"Sorry, ma'am," she says, in the naughty, silly way she has. Of course she's technically a servant. That's never mattered, right from the start, yet the way she says, 'ma'am' rarely fails to send shivers of delight down Vastra's spine. "Perhaps I could finish the task for you?"

"Rest," Vastra says, slowly rolling over onto her own back. She knows Jenny loves this view of her, body extended, all her green on fine display. Her own hand finds its familiar way between her legs, searching out the right place.

Jenny rolls over on her side, one hand stroking Vastra's breast, her belly, her side. Just the touch of her now is wonderful, as Vastra writhes with her own manipulation. How long was her own hand her only release, and now how much has it become just another aspect of the relationship they've built here in the sanctity of their bedroom?

"I will always come back to you," Jenny repeats in her own promise, bending a kiss to the curve of breast closest to her mouth. "Always."

It's enough, past the fear, past the loss, and sparks shoot through Vastra warmly, like rain, like hope, like a love that lasts a million years and more.

***  
The End  
***


End file.
